


Afraid

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Established Relationship, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

Clint is wonderful.  
And Bucky falls in love with him.  
His archer keeps him stable.  
Clint helped him win the trust of rest of the Avengers.  
But sometimes Bucky is afraid.  
He is afraid of slipping up.  
Reverting back to the Soldier.  
He worries that in those moments,  
He'll accidentally hurt Clint,  
Who he loves more than anyone in his life.  
But Clint is always there to anchor him.  
To make sure he is OK.  
That he isn't being anti-social again.  
Bucky loves Clint a lot.  
He'll die before he hurts his hawk.

He knows he can trust Natalia to take him out,  
If he ever gets out of control.  
But Clint says it won't come to hat.  
And Bucky trusts Clint.


End file.
